


The Best Thing About The Engine Room

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Crossover, F/F, Fade to Black, Flirting, typically approximate TARDIS navigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy hates it when the TARDIS materialises inside another spaceship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing About The Engine Room

Amy hates it when the TARDIS materialises inside another spaceship. It's embarrassing.

She has to deal with questions like, 'What the hell just happened?'

And, 'Who does he think he is, anyway?'

And, 'Would you like to see the engine room?'

Well, at least she knows the answer to the last one. 'Yes. Yes, I would.'

Actually, that's a lie. She has no interest in the engine room – beyond the engineer. And the engineer is gorgeous, all sunny smile and eyes that suggest fun. Not just suggest. Promise. Guarantee, with a gold seal.

'You know the best thing about this engine room?' Kaylee asks.

Amy doesn't. And she doesn't understand the answer. To be fair, she's not really listening. She tends to switch off when the conversation veers towards mechanics. Instead, she's watching Kaylee's face: animated, passionate, a smudge of oil on the nose. She loves people who love what they do.

'You know the second-best thing about this engine room?' Kaylee asks.

'Tell me.'

'The door locks.'

'Well, that is an advantage,' Amy agrees. 'Would you care to demonstrate?'

'Sure.' Kaylee grins, and sees to it.

'Come here,' Amy says. 'No, closer. Closer. I thought so,' she murmurs, 'you've got oil on your nose.'

And then Kaylee is kissing her. 'You were saying,' she says when she breaks off, 'that it was an advantage. The door locking.'

'Oh, absolutely. For example,' Amy says, 'if the door was open I would be hesitant about doing _this_.' She divests Kaylee of her blouse and vest top. 'I'd probably do it anyway, mind. But I would be hesitant.'

'That would be a pity.' Kaylee's hands are all over the place, under Amy's huge jumper. 'You must be far too hot in this.'

When it comes off, her shirt and bra come with it. 'That's better,' Kaylee says, and Amy rather agrees. 'Now...' Kissing her all the way, Kaylee guides her to the wall. The metal is chilly against her bare shoulders, and Amy shivers in anticipation.

Kaylee plants a string of kisses along Amy's collarbone, and slips a hand up under her skirt. 'I would ask where you came from,' she says, 'and what you're doing here, but I'll let the captain worry about the first question, and I know the answer to the second.'

'I bet you do,' Amy gasps. 'Care to explain to me?'

And, pausing to nibble leisurely at her earlobe, Kaylee tells her.

Amy hates it when the TARDIS materialises inside another spaceship. Still, occasionally it has its compensations.


End file.
